degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-13968809-20130825102500/@comment-3575890-20130825230827
^ I didn't say it was her responsibility to help him. I am saying her just simply being a part of his life could be beneficial to him. This wouldn't be a one-way street at all. She could confide in and lean on him too. That is the very definition of friendship. It doesn't have to be this long, exhaustive process for either of them. And I beg to differ that Zig does not have baggage of his own. I imagine the incident with Campbell has left many mental and emotional scars on him. I am saying he wouldn't push anything on her to begin with, so how could he be a negative influence? If anything, she could be a positive influence for him. I acknowledge that Miles has Winston, but as I've already explained, Winston doesn't exactly openly show him affection. Miles is still very deprived in that department. I also am under the impression that Miles doesn't have much of a relationship with his siblings seeing as it was hinted at that Miles II favours his siblings over him, so there is reason to believe there may be a great deal of resentment there. I wouldn't be surprised if they were isolated and sent off to separate boarding schools too. Campbell did not beat up Zig for no reason. He had a VERY good reason. The violence might not be justified, but Zig certainly had some form of confrontation coming to him. One does not simply hit on a guy's girlfriend and escape the comsequences. The fact that Maya doesn't blame Zig is irrelevent. She still is well aware that Zig was Cam's nemesis. That alone is reason enough to NOT date Zig. It is completely disrespectful to Cam's memory. I don't see how Maya could date Zig with ease considering all of their tainted history. Maya felt guilty enough by just kissing Zig because of her loyalty to Tori. I can't imagine how she could date Zig without Campbell always being at the back of her mind seeing as she would be all too aware that it would have hurt Cam more than anything to have seen them together. Not only was Zig Campbell's nemesis, but Cam had also feared losing Maya to Zig. Maya KNOWS this. The boy you claim would do anything for Maya is the same boy that chose Tori over her in the beginning. This is also the same boy who pulled a 180 by going from revering his girlfriend to cheating on her with Maya, who he only showed romantic interest in after she put on a dress and heels. Before that, Zig never showed any sign of liking her. A boy so fickle that he's willing to cheat on his girlfriend with the first other pretty face to come along is not exactly ideal boyfriend material. Who's to say he wouldn't do the same to Maya? The fact that he refused to take advantage of Maya while she was in a vulnerable state is not worthy of praise at all. It merely makes him a decent human being. If he had acted otherwise, he would have been a real POS. All of those examples you have listed off are things anyone with a shred of human decency would have done. He had no right to tell her he would wait for her because that was not his call to make. She gave him no clarification that she WANTED him to wait for her. He just kind of took for granted that she reciprocated his feelings, even though she never once told him she did, and that actually kind of infuriates me. He just jumps the gun and assumes there will be a time that she wants him. Did she ever say she wanted to be with him? Did she ever say she felt the same as him? No. He just jumped to that conclusion. In an indirect way, he actually put her in a very compromising situation because now she might feel obligated to him romantically due to that specific conversation and the fact that he went to the trouble of waiting for her even though she NEVER asked him to.